De veelas y pociones
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque cuando un Veela se enamora, se entrega sin reservas.-Respondió Malfoy sin mirarle y Harry elevó la cara para observarlo ¿Eso era todo? ¿Buscaban a alguien a quien amar sabiendo que si no eran correspondidos era su fin solo por sus ansias de dar amor? Mordió su labio disgustado por la respuesta cuando el rubio continuó.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien por si a alguien le interesa XD. Aquí les traigo una historia que salió en realidad de Como NO enamorarse. La idea inicial era que Harry terminara en el hospital y Draco fuera su medimago, pero finalmente cambié el rumbo de la historia y ahora no sabía como incluir esa parte por lo que decidí convertirla en una nueva._

_KyleEverdeen, he modificado tu comentario por si lo encuentras y te agradezco que me dejaras usarlo, como ves ha cambiado de fanfic XD pero no de objetivo._

_En fin, los dejo por hoy y espero que les guste y los distraiga un rato ;) Nos veremos, luego. Cuidense y disfruten su día._

**Freya Uchiha :)**

* * *

><p><strong>DE VEELAS Y POCIONES<br>**

Era una jodida broma, pensó Harry mientras veía al apuesto sanador frente a él sonrojarse al intercambiar miradas. Usualmente un chico así, castaño de ojos azules sería el siguiente en la lista de conquistas de Harry y éste le sonreiría coqueto mientras lo arrastraba a un callejón o pasillo oscuro y desierto para ciertas actividades que sin duda complaceríana ambos, pero por alguna razón en este momento el chico no despertó nada, ni siquiera el deseo de coquetear. De hecho, pensó poniendo especial atención, su perfume era demasiado brusco para su nariz y deseaba con fervor que se alejara de él lo más rápido posible, y su magia, por Merlín, ni siquiera llegaba a una tercia parte de la suya. El chico a su parecer no valía la pena.

Sintiendo la presión en su brazo miró al medimago de ojos verdes que lo veía con indiferencia mientras le revisaba los vendajes. Sabía que era uno de los slytherin de su generación pero no lograba recordar su nombre. Solo sabía que era uno de los amigos de Malfoy, el más tranquilo de ellos y que como Hermione, solía tener gusto por los libros por lo que no era raro que él y Malfoy pasasen horas platicando de pociones o realizando sus labores en la biblioteca. Harry sabía que Malfoy consideraba a este chico su mejor amigo y pasaba mucho tiempo con el en Hogwarts, a veces solo viendolo leer mientras sonreía. Cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, era como si Malfoy pasara de él y se centrara solo en el chico de ojos verdes que no era él y en su época, eso había enojado bastante a Harry. Frunciendo el ceño ante él tuvo que aceptar que era atractivo y al reconocerlo su nariz captó una fragancia a madera que le pareció ligeramente atrayente, como cuando tienes hambre y hueles la comida. Su magia era mejor que la del otro, fuerte, al menos un 89% de la suya al máximo. Inhalando fuertemente, entrecerró los ojos al notar que su perfume estaba mezclado ligeramente con flores y dedujo que el chico debía tener pareja. El perfume de madera sin duda le pertenecía al medimago y el de flores debía ser de su novia, pues no concebía el hecho de que algún mago usase un perfume a lirios.

De todas maneras, seguía sin ser suficiente, pensó y regresó sus pensamientos a la platica frente a él para darse cuenta de que su enojado jefe no dejaba de gritarle a aquel medimago de ojos azules que lo miraba frecuentemente.

-¿Me está diciendo-alzó la ceja el jefe de aurores- que un pocionista ilegal creo una formula que convierte a un mago en veela y vertió la única muestra en Potter, y ahora Potter es un veela?.

Suspirando de decepción, Harry se preparó para escuchar por segunda vez la explicación del medimago, quien palideció pero asintió mientras tomaba con fuerza el historial.

-Si.

-Le juro que si me está mintiendo- amenazó el otro y Harry podía ver lo rojo de su rostro demostrar lo muy enojado que estaba con la explicación y con Harry, quien en una tonta distracción pensó que el pocionista le lanzaría un hechizo, por lo que lanzó un hechizo que para su mala suerte no evitó que la pequeña botella le salpicase el contenido sobre él-convertiré este día en su último día de trabajo.

-No miento-gritó el medimago-¡Es verdad! Por eso la mayoría de los medimagos no podían atenderle. ¡Porque querían saltarle encima!

_¿Saltarle?_

_¿Saltarle del verbo pasar sobre él de un brinco o saltarle del verbo someterlo?_

Ante la risita del medimago de ojos verdes no pudo evitar temblar y prestó aún más concentración a la plática que se desarrollaba frente a él, rogando internamente a Merlín que se apiedase de él y le dejara despertar de esa pesadilla, pero como en muchos momentos de su vida, casi podía oir el jodete que le enviaban de respuesta.

-¿Y por qué usted y yo estamos tan tranquilamente parados junto a él?-preguntó Robards y Harry dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones, quiza ya había pasado el efecto de la poción y pronto podría ir a casa y reir un poco de esto, quiza llamaría a Ginny y quedaría para comer, después de todo hace mucho que no la llamaba.

-Es porque el medimago Nott-explicó el más joven señalando a su compañero y Harry se dió un golpe mental, Theodore Nott, por supuesto- le aplicó un hechizo al cuarto que repele el poder de los veelas pero solo para las personas enlazadas y solo ellos pueden estar junto a él sin ser afectadas.

-¿Dijiste enlazadas?-Preguntó el de túnica roja mirando confuso al otro-¿Por qué?-preguntó dirigiendo la cuestión a Nott que a diferencia del otro, miró a Robards a los ojos y bufó en una demostración de que no le temía, lo cual era justo, porque no solo estaban en su territorio sino que el hombre era el único que estaba evitando que la habitación se llenara de enfermeras, pacientes y sanadores luchando por un pedazo de Harry.

-Porque ahora mismo, y debido a que el auror Potter tiene 23 años, su veela cree que está atrasado con el asunto de buscar pareja.-Respondió el joven slytherin con la ceja alzada en el típico gesto de Draco Malfoy cuando retaba a alguien a demostrarle que era mejor que él y Harry se regañó por no poder mantener al rubio fuera de sus pensamientos por más de 15 minutos. ¿A todo esto, donde estaría ahora el chico de ojos grises? ¿Nott seguiría en contacto con él?¿Estaría casado, con hijos, disfrutando del heredero que deseaba traer al mundo desde pequeño?

Sin notar que sus pensamientos se perdían, Harry solo pudo salir de su ensoñación cuando Robards gritó nuevamente.

-¿Pareja? ¡¿Pareja?! ¡todo el mundo sabe que está comprometido con Ginevra Weasley!¡¿No es así Potter?! Solo traigan a la jodida chica y hagan que se enlacen y todo estará solucionado, yo tendré a mi mejor auror nuevamente y su maldito veela estara contento.

Nott alzó la ceja y lo miró acusadoramente. Era bastante obvio que sabía de las aventuras de Harry y consideraba indignante que Ginny siguiera esperandolo. Eso o la consideraba idiota, lo cual era lo más probable. Harry solo desvió la mirada a su jefe y suspiró abriendo la boca para calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno, no estamos comprometidos en realidad. Comprometidos, comprometidos, no.- Respondió un poco divertido, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero lo único que logró fue el enfado de su jefe quien comenzó a gritarle nuevamente al medimago castaño hasta que este enrojeció de tal modo que sus orejas también se vieron invadidas por el color carmesí y perdió el control al azotar el historial a la pared y empezar a gritarle.

-¡¿Pues sabe qué?! ¡Al parecer su veela no está de acuerdo con todo el mundo! ¡Al parecer esa mujer y su familia son los únicos que se niegan a ver la realidad! ¡Es más, usted y yo sabemos que ni siquiera en sus cabales el señor Potter iba a comprometerse con ella en el futuro!

Cuando la cara de Robards se puso roja y sus labios se pusieron totalmente tensos, Harry decidió intervenir antes de que el mayor preguntase a que se refería el menor y éste le contara a su jefe todo lo que Harry había hecho desde su estancia en la academia, que si bien no era mucho, de acuerdo sí que lo era, podría costarle una buena sanción. Pero no tenía nada de malo, se dijo, solo se estaba divirtiendo un poco. No es como si nadie sufriera en el proceso. La única dañada quiza había sido Lavander, pero era su culpa por visitar de sorpresa a su novio cuando era bastante obvio que estaba en sus horas de trabajo.

Suspiró, si, era un zorro. Y era curioso por que los veelas eran fieles hasta la muerte. Debía ser un castigo o algo de parte de su madre, su padre, Sirius, Merlín, de quien sea por convertirse en un promiscuo cuando antes ni siquiera podía confesarse a una chica.

-¿Cómo podemos solucionarlo?-preguntó Robards finalmente con un acento cansado y todos ahí presentes se voltearon hacia él. El más joven moreno suspiró tratando de relajarse y lo miró serio.

-Lo cierto es que no podemos. Su gran cantidad de magia permitió que la poción lo transformara en lugar de matarlo y necesitaríamos la poción original para revertirla, pero como sabe, el creador de la poción quemó el único pergamino y se suicidó. Así que solo hay dos opciones: -indicó dirigiendose a Harry-Usted se queda como veela, y aprende a vivir como veela, o creamos una poción que lo devuelva a la normalidad. Bueno, no nosotros. El medimago Nott podría pedirle a alguien que la realice.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Robards ya totalmente frustrado-Diganme un nombre-le exigió a Nott.

-Draco Malfoy-respondió el otro-El fabricante de pociones más reconocido en Francia.

Draco Malfoy, pensó Harry. Su destino dependía de Draco Malfoy. El chico que odiaba a Harry desde los once, a quien Harry había rechazado por Ron, a quien insultó por años, a quien Hermione le había roto la nariz, a cuyo padre habían metido en Azkabán y presumido en su cara, Draco Malfoy el chico que lo había mirado esperando que dijera algo cuando lo desterraron a él y a su familia y había asentido al ministro al saber que el moreno no diría nada.

-Bien, traigan a ese hombre cuanto antes.

-No podemos-respondió el de ojos verdes tranquilamente, pero Harry podía ver la satisfacción escondida de Nott por ahí y ni siquiera se preguntó por qué-La idea era que Potter fuera a verlo.

Robards frotó el espacio entre sus cejas y suspiró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el ministro lo expulsó del país a él y a su familia de Inglaterra- dijo casualmente el slytherin pero cuando lo miró Harry supo por su mirada que estaba totalmente satisfecho de la situación de Harry.- No puede volver a Inglaterra bajo ningún concepto, y aunque pudiera estoy seguro que no volvería. -Robards suspiró totalmente estresado y miró a Harry prometiendo una larga tortura para él en cuanto pusiera un pie en el cuartel de aurores.

-El señor Potter no puede viajar a Francia, ni siquiera pueda salir del cuarto.-Insistió

-Entonces creo que es una total lástima que el señor Malfoy tampoco pueda viajar aquí e ingresar al país.

La mirada verde del medimago se enfrentó a la castaña de Robards en un duelo de miradas en la que ninguna de los dos pensaba ceder. Finalmente el mayor abrió la boca y se paró frente al menor con la intención de gritarle tal como lo hacía con sus subordinados pero la mirada fría de éste lo hizo ceder y alejarse en dirección a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo-gruñó-Yo me encargaré de eso. Tú Potter, no me importa que tan mal te llevabas con él, tendrás la boca cerrada y dejarás que te cure, si no quieres intentar ser violado cada día de tu vida. ¿Esta bien?

Harry suspiró decepcionado y asintió pensando si soportar a Malfoy un tiempo era mucho mejor que ser acosado el resto de su vida.

_Probablemente sería mejor morir, así no tendría que escoger._

* * *

><p>Sin embargo su deseo no se cumplió. Estaba aburrido de estar en ese cuarto blanco y sobre todo acostado en aquella cama blanca. Llevaba 10 días ahí y los únicos que lo habían visitado habían sido Luna, Rolf, su jefe, Billy, Fleur y los señores Weasley. Estaba pensando en mandarle una carta a Ron para que apurara su matrimonio cuando la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de Luna se asomó por la puerta sonriendo como todos los días.<p>

-Hola Harry- saludó cuando entró al cuarto-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Suspirando, Harry dejó la revista que leía y miró a Luna. Cuando los pálidos ojos azules lo miraron, no pudo evitar lo irónico que era, que ahora formara parte de las criaturas mágicas que la rubia atendía y sonrió entre decepcionado y divertido. La rubia no obstante sonrió felizmente como respuesta y empezó a lanzar hechizos sobre él que como costumbre le hicieron cosquillas en el abdomen.

-Bien-respondió-No he sentido nada extraño-comentó viendo unas runas invisibles ahora brillar en su muñeca- aun no puedo creer que sea un veela. No me siento diferente.

Ella asintió y tomó nota. La bata blanca se movió dejando ver el traje extraño que tenía abajo y Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver el búho dibujado volando sobre unas tunas con ojos . Luna medimaga o no, seguía siendo un caso.

-Eso es debido a la magia de Theodore- comentó la risueña chica interrumpiendo la risa de Harry.- Pero tan pronto dejes la habitación lo sentirás.

-¿Y cuando podré hacerlo?

-Tan pronto como Draco te examine. Es bastante obvio que no podemos encerrarte aquí por siempre y la poción, si es que se puede realizar, tardará días, sino meses en realizarse.

El de ojos verdes resopló.

-¿Y mientras tanto?

-Bueno-dijo sonriente Luna- tendrás que asistir a terapias con la jefa del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella te enseñará a controlar tu reciente Allure. Ella es una veela y está enlazada con un parte veela, así que al ser reclamada como pareja de otro veela no puedes atraerla.

-Vaya-dejó salir Harry realmente asombrado y se acomodó mejor para platicar con Luna-No sabía que había veelas machos.

-Oh- respondió entusiasmada Luna-los hay. Son muy pocos porque los machos no suelen despertar los genes veelas pero los que lo hacen son magos realmente poderosos y atractivos. Draco Malfoy por ejemplo, no desarrolló el gen lo suficiente para ser considerado un veela pero si para heredar su magia y hermosura.

-Espera-dijo ignorando el comentario sobre el atractivo de Malfoy, pues a Luna siempre le había parecido así- creí que era un sangrepura.

Luna lo miró confundida

-Harry, los sangrepuras consideran la sangre veela como una de las sangres mágicas más puras existentes. Los veelas suelen ser poderosos y sanan rápido. Es un honor tener sangre veela.

-¿En serio?

Ella rió suavemente.

-En serio. La sangre veela elimina la sangre muggle de las venas así que en teoría purifica la sangre. Oh-dijo sorprendida-eso te vuelve nuevamente un sangrepura. Felicidades.

-¿Nuevamente?

-Si. Si tu madre no hubiera nacido de muggles, tu sangre sería igual de pura que la de los Malfoy.

-Ya lo creo- se escuchó una voz y tanto Harry como Luna enfocaron su mirada en el hombre rubio de ojos grises que frente a ellos reía maliciosamente divertido. Harry lo observó en silencio y afiló la nariz esperando identificar un olor, pero no encontró nada y decepcionado se dejo caer un poco para atrás. Realmente era divertido calcular la magia de los magos por su aroma con respecto a la suya y se moría de ganas de calcular la de Malfoy. Contrariado por la falta de aromas en el rubio, observó a la rubia pararse alegremente y a Malfoy sonreír de una forma más suave. Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto al pensar que ya no era una posibilidad encontrarse con Malfoy, sino que era un hecho y en este preciso momento estaba frente a la persona a la que le había temido los anteriores días.

Malfoy había cambiado. El rubio tenía una túnica verde que si bien, no era tan costosa como las que vestía antaño, era elegante y tenía adornos plateados que combinaban con sus ojos y además, se había dejado crecer el cabello tapando gran parte de su espalda. Un cabello brillante y sedoso a la vista, pensó revolviendo el suyo que aún con los años seguía siendo igual de difícil.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Luna y lo besó en la mejilla al llegar hasta él.-¡Si llegaste!

-Eso parece-rió el rubio cariñosamente y algo dentro de Harry se revolvió cuando le permitió a la más pequeña besarle en la mejilla para luego revolverle cariñosamente el cabello-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos- comentó sacando su varita y un pequeño maletín que al abrir tenía demasiadas pociones-Cuando el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra invade tu oficina y te arrastra al ministerio Francés, diciendole a tu ministro que tu participación en un caso es de vital importancia y al negarte eres amenazado con ser encarcelado de por vida en ambas naciones, uno simplemente acepta su triste destino.

Ella asintió como si lo comprendiera pero era bastante obvio que estaba encantada por el hecho de que estuviera ahí y sonrió de tal modo que hizo que Malfoy negara mientras reía divertido también. Se miraron como si compartieran el secreto del mundo y Harry se sintió tan ignorado como cuando el rubio hablaba con el ahora medimago Nott en su época de estudiante que no pudo evitar morderse la lengua para no ofender al rubio.

-¿Como esta Narcissa, Draco?-preguntó la rubia sentandose a su lado y arrimando a Draco, que ya se había sentado en la silla al lado de su cama.

-Ha estado bien-respondió revisando sus pociones y sacando algunas de ellas- la situación económica ya le permite ir de compras y ella está encantada de poder invadir las tiendas como antaño.

-Me imagino que sí, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias-respondió divertido Draco-tu sabes, su afán de vestirme apropiadamente. Yo estaría feliz con una camisa de vestir y unos pantalones.

-No ha cambiado nada-agregó Luna.

-Estoy feliz de que quiera salir de compras-comentó- Me he esforzado bastante para ello.

Luna le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho realmente bien-le comentó con una orgullosa sonrisa que hizo que Draco se sonrojara levemente.

-Gracias.

-¿Te molestaría que Rolf y yo visitaramos a Narcissa y examinaramos a tus hipogrifos?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo supiste que mamá compro hipogrifos?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio y Luna rió pero no dijo nada. Malfoy entonces miró hacia él y se acercó cuidadosamente- Entonces-inició examinandolo con la mirada-nadie me dijo que el paciente era Potter.

-Era probable que te negaras

-Supongo que si-admitió el rubio-pero quiero volver pronto a casa porque estoy seguro que madre se preocupará, así que fingiré que no me importa y cumpliré mi trabajo lo más rápido posible- dijo caminando hacia él y sentándose en la silla que ocupaba Luna anteriormente.-Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Soy Draco Malfoy el pocionista que trabajará en tu caso.

Harry gruñó.

-Sé quien eres.

-Es cierto ¿no? -Se burló el rubio-Me alegro que recuerdes mi nombre después de tantos años. Uno pensaría que siendo de los humildes mortales el héroe no recordaría su nombre, pero mira, eres un héroe con una gran capacidad de memoria. Alabemos a Merlín por ello.

Acomodandose ligeramente sobre la cama, Harry entrecerró los ojos disgustado consigo mismo de sentirse relegado por Luna, y ahora que tenía la atención de Malfoy se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía como comportarse frente al otro y eso era molesto, porque después de 6 años ambos deberían haber madurado y pasado del otro. Deberían, pero Harry sabía que él por su parte nunca había podido ignorar a Malfoy por más de 30 minutos.

-Pareces feliz de volver a verme Malfoy-observó y para su sorpresa el otro sonrió divertido nuevamente.

-No en realidad-admitió el slytherin-Solo que me parece realmente divertido que seas tú quien se convirtió en veela. Eso es todo. Ahora-dijo estirando la mano hacia él- voy a examinar tu magia con ayuda de los genes veelas que ambos poseemos. Solo para saber que tan activos están.

Harry asintió y dejó que el hombre lo tocara observando como de pronto la persona frente a él era tan desconocido como cualquiera personal de San Mungo. El rubio tenía ese aire tranquilizador y profesional al realizar sus movimientos como lo tenía Luna, el medimago de ojos azules y el mismo Theodore Nott mientras tomaba su brazo y lo recorría suavemente. Dejó que la magia de Malfoy lo rodeara y permitió que tocara cuantas veces quisiera. Aguantando el suspiro que deseaba salir por su boca, contuvo la respiración hasta que Malfoy lo soltó.

-¿Y bien?

Draco hizo una mueca y dudó en mirarlo. Finalmente miró a la rubia junto a él y le pidió que hablaran un momento. Harry fingió no ver cuando Luna abrió sorprendida los ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca, pero empezó a sentirse nervioso de los resultados cuando ella se acercó a él.

-Tengo que sacarte unas muestras de sangre al modo muggle Harry-le explicó preparando una jeringa y limpiando su brazo-Después de ello te daremos las pociones que están en la mesa y volveremos a extraer un poco más.

Asintiendo, Harry dejó docilmente que Luna le extrayera sangre y miró a Malfoy que observaba cuidadosamente como la aguja atravesaba su piel y ésta cicatrizaba al instante.

-Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó y cuando Malfoy lo miró fijamente, no supo si debía preocuparse.

-Lo siento, es demasiada proporción de sangre veela en tus venas. No puedo crear una poción que la elimine de tal manera que recuperes la sangre muggle de tu madre. Creo que solo puedo desactivarlos. En teoría volverías a ser un mago sangrepura cualquiera, como Luna o yo.-Dijo analizandolo de pies a cabeza para después fruncir el ceño

-¿Entonces que está mal?-preguntó

-En teoría tú tendrías los suficientes genes para ser un veela y activar esa herencia, por lo que no podría saber que tanto tiempo se desactivarían si es que lo hicieran.

-Pero puedes crearla ¿no es así? ¿Crees que es imposible?

-No lo sé, tendría que intentarlo. El problema es que el veela no dejará que lo elimines porque es una parte de tí ahora. Dos consciencias en una sola persona, Potter, mago y veela. Cuando mago y veela se fusionan, y aprenden a convivir juntas para proteger a su pareja, es casi imposible lograrlo por lo que tendríamos suerte si está lista antes de que encuentres a tu compañero, lo que será casi imposible porque si Theo tiene razón veela ha empezado la búsqueda desde su transformación.

-¿Así que si encuentro a mi pareja el veela difícilmente se dejará destruir?

Malfoy asintió y tomó asiento nuevamente.

-Si, es su naturaleza mágica. De todos modos es solo una teoría porque muchos veelas han tratado de lograr dejar de ser veelas por siglos y ninguno lo ha logrado. Quizá aún sin encontrarla sea imposible porque todo veela ansía encontrar a su compañero para pasar su vida con él o ella y el tuyo no es una excepción.

-Pero los veelas pueden morir de amor ¿Entonces por qué tanto esfuerzo en encontrar a alguien que pueda destruirte?

Y eso era todo, Harry se dió cuenta de pronto porque había evadido el enamorarse de alguien anteriormente. Apretó los puños arrugando la sábana entre ellos y bajó la mirada esperando la respuesta. Porque él no lo entendía. Porque necesitaba urgentemente que alguien respondiera la pregunta que su corazón guardaba durante años. Malfoy analizó su pregunta por instantes y observó la pequeña rosa que Luna había dejado sobre el estante. Se acercó a ella y la acarició suavemente.

-Porque cuando un Veela se enamora, se entrega sin reservas.-Respondió sin mirarle y Harry elevó la cara para observarlo ¿Eso era todo? ¿Buscaban a alguien a quien amar sabiendo que si no eran correspondidos era su fin solo por sus ansias de dar amor? Mordió su labio disgustado por la respuesta cuando el rubio continuó- El amor es su naturaleza, su fuerza y su debilidad. Es su respiración, inevitable y vital y comprenden que es la única fuerza capaz de cambiar el corazón del hombre. Los veelas son las únicas criaturas mágicas que conocen lo que es amor de verdad. -Dijo volteando y mirandolo a los ojos, y Harry sintió que aquellos ojos grises expresaban miles de emociones que no podía llegar a reconocer-Los magos tan solo conocemos una simple burla de ello, porque cuando un mago se enamora ofrece su amor, pero no todo su ser. Porque teme el dolor de un corazón roto. Un mago se da a sí mismo poco a poco porque trata de conseguir que el dolor, si llega, sea más pequeño. En cambio el veela no busca eludir su dolor, sino el de su persona amada, busca descubrir su felicidad y compartirla y eso es el amor de verdad. Un amor paciente, no egoista, cálido y confortador. No buscan a alguien que los destruya, buscan a alguien que los ame y los proteja tal y como son. Que sea capaz de devolverles lo que ellos ofrecen. Buscan su propio hogar.

Harry respiró hondo y apretó los labios. Inseguro de como continuar miró a la ventana y cambio de tema.

-¿Qué hay del allure? ¿Puedes desaparecerlo?

Draco lo miró confundido por instantes hasta que se dió cuenta de que Harry pretendía ocultar su nueva herencia mágica a la fuerza y tomó su mano bruscamente para obligarle a verlo.

-No puedes hacer eso, es más, ni te atrevas a comprar esas pociones ilegales que venden por ahí.-Exclamó en el mismo tono de Hermione- El allure es parte de la defensa y atracción de los veelas y ellos pierden el allure solo cuando están muriendo. Tomarlas solo te harán vulnerable a que alguien se aproveche de tí y te someta a él. Entonces no tendrás un compañero, tendrás un amo.

Sosteniendose la cabeza, Harry se lamentó y Draco se preguntó porque él y no Granger estaba hablando de ésto con Potter. No era su deber psicoanalizar al paciente, había sido arrastrado hasta aquí con el fin de analizar como solucionar su problema. Theodore había dicho que la persona en cuestión era uno de los aurores más poderosos del ministerio, pero Draco solo veía al Potter de su sexto año, que en el fondo temía el momento de luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y seguía adelante por la esperanza de sobrevivir y el apoyo de sus amigos.

-Mira, Potter. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de tranquilizarte. El allure atraerá a todos hasta que aprendas a controlarlo o hasta que encuentres y te unas con tu pareja. Te has vuelto más fuerte, más atractivo, más poderoso mágicamente, sanas más rápido, encontraras a alguien que te ame. Si no fuera por el allure nadie sabría que ya no eres un mago. ¿Qué es lo que está mal?-le preguntó.

-¡No quiero una pareja!-gritó-¡No quiero dar mi vida por alguien más!¡No quiero estar a merced de las emociones de alguien que cree que me ama pero no lo hace!

Sorprendido por los gritos de Harry, Luna miró a Draco ocultandose ligeramente tras él, quien le pidió que los dejara a solas. Ella asintió en silencio y se marchó de la habitación diciendole que si necesitaba ayuda apretara el botón junto a la cama.

Harry miró con odio ese botón sabiendo que lo que Luna estaba diciendo era que Harry ahora era aún más mortalmente peligroso. Otra cosa que podía agregar a la lista de lo que detestaba de los veela, eran celosos, explosivos, dependían de las acciones de otro. Se paró de la cama y caminó hasta el rubio con la intención de asustarlo para que se marchase pero como siempre, Draco Malfoy era el único que no le temía y se enfrentaba a el cara a cara con determinación. Ni siquiera sacó su varita, en cambio le tomó la mano pese a que Harry trató de soltarse y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Potter, -le explicó-las parejas de los veelas se enamoran de ellos o ellas para siempre, así sea difícil al inicio y contrario a lo que crees se preocupan por no lastimarlos o realizar acciones que les afecten. Hay sus excepciones, claro. Pero tú eres Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico, miles de personas ya querían tu amor aún sin ser un veela y eras tú quien no les dejabas acercarse por lo que puedo notar. Tenía entendido que desde Hogwarts era lo que tú querías, una familia, una pareja. Alguien que aligerara el pesar de no tener a tus padres, a tu padrino, al profesor Lupin o al viejo director. Que te acompañara en tu soledad, peleara a tu lado, alguien que fuera tuyo o tuya. Esta es tu oportunidad-aconsejó suavemente.

Mirandose al espejo de la habitación, Harry podía ver como sus ojos se habían vuelto ligeramente plateados y habian crecido un poco sus colmillos. Trato de tranquilizarse y juntó las manos donde sus uñas lucían ligeramente más afiladas de lo usual y un poco más grandes.

Era un peligro y sin embargo, Malfoy parecía ni enterarse.

-¿No te doy miedo?- preguntó y el rubio alzó la ceja.

-¿Miedo, tú?-se burló como en el colegio-Ya quisieras Potter.

Sintiendose ligeramente mejor, Harry sonrió y Malfoy bostezó.

-Será mejor que me retire por hoy, el viaje fue largo y tu jefe no permitió que fuera a casa ni a cambiarme. Por mientras ve a esas sesiones con tu medimaga,-aconsejó- te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No tengo cómo agradecertelo, Malfoy-dijo y se sintió como a los 11 años cuando toda la amabilidad, abrazos y regalos eran algo nuevo para él y no como el hombre que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades posibles para acostarse con cualquier mago atractivo como lo era Malfoy.

-Tú salvaste mi vida dos veces, creo que ya lo has pagado.-Le dijo el otro tranquilamente y Harry sonrió.

-Pensaba que seguías siendo un bastardo.-Comentó en voz alta y enseguida tragó saliva al observar al rubio tensarse, pasarse una mano por el cabello y suspirar sin fijar su mirada en él. Intentó decir algo para arreglarlo pero finalmente observó a Malfoy moderse el labio, negar con la cabeza y recoger sus cosas.

-Escucha yo...

-Me alegra que Pansy me haya dado esa poción de tranquilidad antes de venir.-Comentó el otro cortando su oración .

-¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Estás enlazado con ella?-preguntó inquieto y no sabía porque sentía que estaba cayendo en la depresión.

Malfoy dibujo una mueca divertida en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te interesa?-preguntó

-Bueno, te llevabas muy bien con ella y el allure no te afecta, así que era lo más probable ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo tuyo con Ginevra Weasley?

-Ella y yo no...

-Lo sé-interrumpió Malfoy- Sé que ella sigue esperando como idiota a que dejes todas tus aventuras y sientes cabeza con ella para tener mini-Pottercitos y mini-Weaselitas. Las noticias de tus aventuras viajan hasta Francia a veces. Y no, no estoy enlazado a Pansy. Pansy es la esposa de Theodore, que según entiendo conoces.

El de ojos verdes asintió.

-Tu amigo de Hogwarts, con quien te la pasabas en la biblioteca.

-Haciendo planes malvados-bromeó.

-En realidad hablaban de pociones y otras cosas-Aclaró el auror y Malfoy lo miró seriamente.

-¿Nos espiabas?

-No, no- Se apresuró a decir, pero por alguna razón la verdad fluyó sola de su boca.

-A veces. -Admitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a veces no te veía molestando y eso era raro ¿Con quién te enlazaste entonces?-preguntó cambiando de tema-¿Por que estás enlazado no? De otra manera no podrías entrar aquí sin saltarme encima.

-Te sobrevaloras Potter-se burló el rubio,se sacó un collar de la camisa y le mostró un pequeño anillo que colgaba en él.-No necesito estar enlazado mientras tenga esto. Y no estoy interesado en tu propuesta pero gracias-comentó divertido ante el sonrojo de Harry-Regresaré pronto para recoger las muestras de tu sangre-agregó antes de salir.

-¡Malfoy! Bienvenido a Inglaterra-gritó antes de que el rubio atravesara la puerta y cuando Malfoy sonrió de lado y se despidió sacudiendo su mano sin mirar atrás, Harry se mordió el labio odiando el pequeño anillo que conservaba al rubio fuera del mapa de su veela.

* * *

><p>Harry había practicado salir de la habitación por días y no podía decir que estuviera teniendo éxito, pero decidido a preguntarle a Malfoy como iba la poción se esforzó en salir una y otra vez de su cuarto con el fin de verle, porque al fin y al cabo el rubio no trataría de acosarlo y a Harry le agradaba su compañía. Una compañía silenciosa pero cálida. Desde aquella primera vez que lo revisó Malfoy solía ir una o dos veces por semana para comentarle como iban las cosas o solo para examinar a Harry y darle muestras de la poción, fallando hasta ahora. Sin embargo, habían pasado dos semanas y el rubio no había pisado la habitación ni un solo día, por lo que el moreno se propuso ir a buscarle. Lo intentaba con fuerzas, pero tan pronto como salía se encontraba a sí mismo corriendo al cuarto de nuevo. Para el día 40 era capaz de caminar por el pasillo hechizando a todo aquel que se le acercara de más. Para el comienzo del tercer mes podía caminar por el callejón Diagón y las cercanías de su casa si iba acompañado de otro veela o algún Weasley casado que pudiera alejar a la gente de él. Así que siguiendo las recomendaciones de su medimaga, pronto se encontró buscando a su futura pareja pero ningún mago parecía agradarle a su veela quien continuamente manipulaba sus acciones y las de los prospectos y se negaba a aceptar las opciones que Harry consideraba viables. Lo increíble era que, para la criatura mágica en él, las personas eran como productos de catálogo, de aquellas que te dicen el descuento, las características y cuando estarán disponibles nuevamente. Aún así, sintiendo la necesidad de encontrar a su compañero, que sabía que era rubio porque soñaba con él, Harry solía preguntarle a su criatura mágica su opinión sobre las personas a su alrededor.<p>

-Es guapo-insistía

_-Muy débil- era la respuesta  
><em>

-Es rico-observaba

_-Tiene un olor desagradable_

-Tiene un gran puesto en el ministerio

_- Su caracter es muy débil_

-Es simpático

_-Casi no tiene magia_

-Le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí

_-Su linaje es demasiado impuro_

-No tiene pareja

_-Es porque es un promiscuo puedo olerlo a tres metros de distancia  
><em>

-Tu quieres una pareja de alcurnia

_-Solo una que tenga orgullo de sí mismo_

Harry se preguntó si el veela buscaba una pareja o un ser inexistente, pero después de cientos de dolores de cabeza, simplemente lo dejó ser y se concentró en su cita semanal.

-Muy bien, señor Potter-felicitó la medimaga. Estaba en su quien sabe que número de sesión y sinceramente estaba hartandose-Está recuperando su vida normal.-agregó sonriente y Harry trató de no rodar los ojos al pensar, que no había tenido relaciones en meses cuando antes las tenía casi a diario, no podía ir a trabajar por lo que se sentía un holgazán y ni siquiera podía ir a comprar un café tranquilamente sin que tuviera a alguien insistiendo estupideces para impresionarlo. No podía vivir en paz porque buscaba a una persona que no conocía, no podía dormir, porque soñaba con ella. No podía salir a volar, porque enseguida una onda de idiotas elevaban el vuelo en su propia escoba siguiendolo. Ni siquiera podía huir al mundo muggle porque les afectaba incluso a ellos.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, sonrió de lado al recordar como había quedado el último que intento acercarse a él.

-¿Algo que haya cambiado en usted?-preguntó la medimaga tomando nota en su pergamino con el vuelapluma y Harry se detuvo a pensar momentaneamente pensando que su vida era una pesadilla. Pesadilla, pero la misma de siempre.

_Oh no, pensó, solo me he convertido en un veela desesperado por amor y una persona que no conoce._

_¿Le he dicho que todos quieren cogerme y aprovecharse de mí y cuando me cabreo me encuentran endemoniadamente sexi y lo intentan con más fuerza?_

-Bueno, no puedo salir a bailar por obvias razones -comentó-así que los chicos intentaron hacer una sala de baile improvisada en la madriguera pero cuando bailo incluso mis guardianes parecen querer acosarme así esten enlazados-comenzó-y...

-La danza seductora-le dictó a su pluma y Harry continuó.

-Cuando quiero que alguien haga algo que no quiere hacer aparentemente puedo lograr convencerla con solo pedirlo.-Y eso era hasta divertido.

Ella asintió.

-Es su allure, los veelas pueden hacer eso. Ahora,-escuchó que dijo la sanadora- los veelas suelen encontrar a su pareja por varios aspectos. Por el aroma, la cantidad de magia, o alguién que le haya atraído antes de despertar la herencia. En su caso, pueden ser cualquiera de las 3 cosas. ¿Se ha sentido atraído por algún aroma en especial?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de la señorita Weasley? ¿Ni siquiera ella?

Harry mordió su labio sintiendo la necesidad de poner una mueca de asco.

_No es señorita, es muy débil, su olor es desagradable y es una promiscua-comentó su veela interno-A mira, se parece a tí. Con razón se esperan mutuamente.  
><em>

-Ella huele como siempre, a lavanda y coco en ocasiones-respondió con una tensa sonrisa. _Yo ya sabía que ella había tenido varias parejas antes_, le gruñó a su veela que tampoco estaba de acuerdo en la forma en que él había vivido hasta entonces y se lo demostraba de la mejor manera posible. Por Merlín, cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien con quien se había acostado, el veela en él se sentía avergonzado y asqueado de sí mismo al reconocer su propio aroma en otra persona que no fuera su pareja. Harry entonces sentía que necesitaba ser perdonado pero no teniendo a su compañero al alcance para que lo abrazase y lo hiciera, solía botar sus intestinos en el baño más cercano. Si ya había pasado más de 3 meses Harry no distinguía su aroma en ellos, pero por ejemplo Colin, con quien había tenido una aventura hace unas 5 semanas antes de que todo iniciara, le provocaba ganas de vomitar. Se sentía sucio e indigno.

-Sin embargo su olor no ocasiona cambios en su comportamiento ¿Cierto?-preguntó la mujer tomando nota.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me agradan o desagradan los aromas. Me hacen querer vomitar si tuve alguna relación con esa persona de forma reciente y me siento sucio si me tocan personas distintas a mis amigos más cercanos-admitió.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y tomó nota.

-¿Y cuando usted los toca?

-Es normal-dijo-A veces las personas gimen como si, bueno-exclamó sonrojado-Usted sabe, pero yo no siento nada fuerte ni de índole sexual.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Pareciera que por lo que me dice, usted ya encontró a su pareja.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no debería saber quien es?

Ella asintió contrariada

-En teoría las personas cercanas a usted serían la primera opción para ser su pareja. Quizá su pareja es inmune a los veelas, lo cual es casi imposible, o lleva un hechizo protector. Quizá es alguien que conoce pero no ha visto hace mucho tiempo. De otro modo aún si su pareja fuera otro veela usted la identificaría y...- unos golpes interrumpieron la oración de la medimaga y entonces Harry pudo sentir un aroma especial que inundaba la habitación a medida que la puerta se abría más y más. Sintió su corazón detenerse cuando el veela casi ronroneó de placer y él mismo se sentía tan atraído hacia el olor que no pudo evitar pararse para encontrarlo.

_¿Lo hueles? _

_ Su aroma es delicioso, por Merlín, TAN DULCE, ¿Qué es exactamente?_

__¿Chocolate? ¿Menta? ¿Vainilla?__

_No tiene esencia combinada, solo ha tenido una pareja anteriormente y hace bastante, practicamente su aroma es puro._

_Es un sangrepura con herencia veela y Oh, Morgana, su magia es poderosa , casi tan fuerte como de la nuestra_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué diablos no estás corriendo hacia él?_

Harry casi podía gemir de la anticipación concordando con su veela en que debía encontrar la fuente de esa magia y ese olor. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y una chica se presentó Harry enseguida se detuvo para observarla mejor. ¿Era ella? No, atrás, más atrás se dijo, no lejos.

-Disculpen la interrupción-habló la secretaria un poco confundida por la actitud de Harry, pero aún así continuó con su deber-el señor Malfoy necesita renovar el hechizo antiveelas del anillo y quiere saber si puede renovarlo ahora porque tiene una cita más tarde para...

Pero Harry no escuchó la platica, se dirigió a la puerta y observó a la persona parada frente a la ventana. Rubio, sangrepura, era Draco Malfoy. El rubio ni siquiera notó su presencia pues estaba leyendo unos pergaminos y Harry se tomó unos segundos para admirarlo.

Era tan guapo, tan puro, tan poderoso...

Sintiendo su mente cerrarse a otra cosa que no sea Malfoy, caminó hacia él tal como un león ataca a su presa. Solo entonces fijó su mirada en el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y había evitado que Harry encontrara antes a su pareja. Gruñó enfadado, lo que llamó la atención de Malfoy y lo tiró en el sofá de la recepción arrancando de un manazo el colgante, tirandolo lejos de él.

-Potter ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó el pocionista al auror y Harry se sintió disgustado.

_ ¿Por qué su pareja no le llamaba por su nombre?_

Eso tenía que cambiar. Estaba consciente que el rubio estaba sorprendido y las dos mujeres del lugar también, pero no le importó. Contento de que el anillo no funcionase, activo su allure al máximo y pudo notar como los ojos grises se dilataron y el rubio se dejó besar y arrinconar por él.

-Harry, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas?-escuchó al rubio decir cuando se separaron para tomar aire y sonrió satisfecho.-Soy el mejor pocionista del mundo que podrías encontrar, y actualmente el décimo primer mago más rico de Francia.

Harry rió.

-¿En serio?

-Oh si- Exclamó divertido el rubio-He trabajado como esclavo por años pero con un poco de esfuerzo pronto seré tan rico como antes. Soy bueno en esgrima ¿Te gustaría verme luchar?

-Por supuesto-le respondió.-¿Pero que tal si ahora nos besamos?

El rubio sonrió totalmente embobado.

-Claro

No le importó cuando el rubio lo pegó al sofá y se acomodó sobre él. Harry no tenía ningun problema con tomar o ser tomado. Después de todo Malfoy había sido quien le dijo que la pareja del veela era suyo y él era de su pareja. ¿Realmente importaba eso? Lo único que importaba era que su pareja no lo consideraba menos que un humano, que se esforzaría por corresponderle, que se preocupaba por él y no le temía. Que comprendía sus deseos de formar una familia. Que era fuerte, poderoso. Leal. Era perfecto para compartir su vida con él.

Ante la perspectiva de unirse a su pareja, Harry se pegó más aún y sonrió en el beso. Merlín, era lo mejor que había probado en años. Y Malfoy emitía sonidos ahogados por sus labios que Harry podría escuchar por siempre.

Solo fue hasta que la túnica de Draco empezó a ser abierta y Harry empezó a recorrerlo con la mano que la medimaga en turno reaccionó, tomó su varita y les lanzó un potente aguamenti. Para Harry fue una amenaza, para Draco un reloj despertador. Atragantandose y notando su posición y su ropa enrojeció y pasó sus manos por el cabello.

-¿Pero qué?

Draco recordaba vagamente haber llegado ahí y entonces unos pasos y la magia llamándole. Miró a su alrededor y observó a la experta en veelas y su recepcionista retroceder con miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Su mirada pasó bajo él donde la magia de Potter se arremolinaba con furia y su mirada verde las acribillaba exigiendoles se alejaran a menos que quisieran enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó de golpe, tropezando con los pies de Harry que estaban enlazados a los suyos y cayendo al piso.

¿Potter no era un veela?¿Cómo es que lo había besado? Ellos solo sentían atracción por su pareja ¿No era así?

-Señor Malfoy-dijo temblorosa la medimaga- Por favor, parece en medio de nosotros y llamele por su nombre.

Draco miró a la medimaga con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Está loca?!

-El señor Potter acaba de descubrir que es su pareja y está enfadado conmigo por el anillo protector y porque interrumpimos su intención de enlazarse.-La cara de Draco enrojeció por completo al pensar que había estado a punto de enlazarse a alguien en San Mungo y a la vista de los demás. Peor, que él había arrinconado a Potter en el sofá con la intención de... Oh Merlín, enrojeció y se negó a mirar cualquier cosa que no fueran sus pies-Por favor, párese en medio y llamele, tiene que calmarse para que podamos seguir la sesión y volver a hechizar el anillo.

Draco asintió y se paró tontamente cerca de Harry, se sentía realmente incómodo, así que no se acercó demasiado.

-Eh, Potter-mencionó pero el moreno se había parado y seguía con la vista a las dos personas frente a él.- Potter, Harry...

Eso pareció despertar al moreno porque su vista se enfocó a él, volviendo su mirada dulce y entonces Draco sintió nuevamente el llamado. Harry se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo, por lo que Draco sintió su cuerpo relajarse y aceptó la mano.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-escuchó el grito de la mujer y se obligó a despertar. Rodeó el cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo y no pudo evitar sentir como el moreno ocultaba su cabeza en su cuello y lo olfateaba para luego lamerlo.

Se estremeció.

-Tan dulce-escuchó.

-Harry basta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurro en su oído el veela y Draco podía sentir su cuerpo cediendo ante el otro por lo que su abrazo se volvió más calido y su respiración más tranquila. Sintiendose bien como hace mucho no lo hacía, el slytherin se dejó abrazar por el gryffindor hasta que escucharon pasos y sintió al moreno tensarse. El veela se separó de él y Draco pudo ver sus ojos verdes brillar amenazante a las dos mujeres, sintiendo entonces el peligro tomó ambos lados de su cara y le obligó a mirarle.

_Él era pocionista, en Francia, ¿Cómo rayos terminó así?_

-Potter detente-ordenó tratando de hacer su cerebro funcionar para averiguar si el moreno era un veela dominante o sumiso. Si era un veela sumiso se sentiría culpable y era probable que empezara a llorar o a disculparse. Si era dominante solo pararía así estuviera enojado con él. Cuando la magia alrededor se detuvo y el moreno pareció recuperar la consciencia observó asustado a la persona entre sus brazos, pareció entrar en pánico, quedó serio y finalmente se desmayó.

Genial, pensó Draco. Ni sumiso ni dominante. Solo Potter.

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la única persona en su cuarto era Malfoy que no parecía muy contento con él. Inmediatamente Harry sintió el impulso de disculparse pero se negó a hacerlo porque después de todo, siempre le había gustado llevarle la contraria a Malfoy. Entonces oliendo el aroma a desinfectante del lugar, notó que le faltaba algo. El olor de Malfoy. Sin él, Harry se sentía perdido. Su veela empezó a inquietarse y él mismo empezó a moverse nerviosamente lo que atrajo al pocionista que se acercó a él confundido cuando lo vió entrar en un ataque de pánico.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

Harry suspiró inseguro de decirle la verdad.

-No puedo respirar tu aroma-Admitió finalmente.

Malfoy lo miró confuso y luego se sonrojó, había olvidado lo mucho que los veelas necesitaban estar cerca de su pareja una vez que lo encontraran, y se había dicho que Potter era un veela artificial, por lo que no era probable que siguiera los pasos de un veela con su herencia recién descubierta, pero al parecer, en términos comúnes, Potter era como un veela bebé.

-Es por el anillo-Le explicó sentandose a su lado cuando observó a Harry morderse el labio inferior y bajar la mirada. Sintiendose culpable, porque sabía cuanto sufrían las veelas al no tener a su pareja cerca, tomó su colgante y lo retiró. No se sorprendió de que Potter lo tomara en brazos y lo abrazara. De hecho era muy cálido y todo, pero Draco no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con Potter, porque él no era un veela normal, no era un para siempre, era un suceso espontáneo que acabaría cuando finalmente acabase la poción.

Porque Harry en realidad deseaba ser humano.


End file.
